The Four Doctors
by matttob618
Summary: Four Doctors and their companions are snatched from their times to compete in a battle against their most fearsome foes.
1. Prologue

_December 9, 1989, 2:42 PM_

 _Berlin, Germany_

 _Doctor: Seven_

 _Companion: Ace_

The streets were almost deserted. It was just 2 hours after a group of Autons had terrorized the city, and Seven and Ace had helped stop them using nothing but a hockey stick and 8 strands of wires. Now, they were the only people left on the streets as they returned to the TARDIS.

"So, what shall we do next?" Ace asked Seven.

He thought about this for a few moments. "You know, I've always wanted to go to San Francisco on the day the new millennium starts. If I went there, I'd probably die of excitement!"

"That sounds fun," Ace said. She then started thinking. "Do you think -"

Ace realized that Seven was no longer there. "Doctor?" she shouted, "Doctor! Where are you?!"

She frantically looked around.

And then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone as well.

 _The year 2129, 6:42 AM_

 _London, USA_

 _Doctor: Eight_

 _Companion: Sam Jones_

Sam Jones was running for his life.

A patrol of a dozen Daleks was invading a UNIT Base, quickly closing in on Brigadier Steven Atkinson II, and Sam was the only one who could save him.

By his side was Eight, his 19th-Century-esque jacket flapping as kept up with his companion.

"Just a little further, and we'll be safe!" Eight shouted.

They rounded a corner and saw the door to the Main Control Room, where the Brigadier was waiting for them.

Sam quickly glanced towards Eight, but was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

Sam skidded to a halt.

Then he, too, vanished.

 _June 22, 1970, 3:41 PM_

 _Miami, Florida_

 _Doctor: Eleven_

 _Companions: Amy + Rory_

Amy sat on a towel on the beach, with Rory by her side. Eleven arrived, holding four ice cream cones.

"What's with the fourth one?" Amy asked him.

"I heard that River was going to be here, so I went ahead and got her one," he smiled. Amy laughed, then stopped when she heard a group of objects hit the sand. She turned to see that Eleven had disappeared, and all four cones were on the ground.

"Rory, where'd the Doctor -" she started, then looked back and saw that Rory, too, was gone. She sat up in worry.

Then she disappeared.

 _January 2, 2007, 10:57 PM_

 _Cardiff, Wales_

 _Doctor: Ten_

 _Companion: Jack Harkness_

Jack Harkness awoke to a loud crash coming from a room in his house. He got up, grabbing a flashlight, and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he was surprised to see Ten rummaging through the fridge.

He looked up. "Ah, sorry to wake you, Jack, but I was up all night, and I desperately need a banana. Do you have any?"

Jack numbly pointed to a counter to his left, where a newly bought bunch of bananas rested.

"Ah, thanks, Jack!" Ten closed the fridge and walked over to them, adding, "Nice nightgown, by the way." In the light of the flashlight, Jack could see that he was wearing a Panama hat and a lei.

Ten broke off the biggest banana on the bunch, then peeled it and started eating.

"Look, Doc," Jack began, opening the fridge and sighing at the mess, "this is the third time this week that you've come into my house like this. If you need something, just ask me, alright?"

Jack looked back and couldn't believe his eyes.

Ten was gone, his lei, hat, and banana on the ground. In his place was was a robed figure.

Jack screamed as the figure reached out and touched him, making him disappear.


	2. Chapter 1

Ace opened her eyes. She was in a small circular room about 12 feet in diameter, made entirely of stone. The only door was made of iron, with a small window that let candlelight creep through.

'Where am I? What was I doing?' she sat up and racked her brain. 'I... I was with the Doctor... He disappeared! I need to find him!' She stood up and banged on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She heard a key turn in a lock down the hall, then overhead a robotic voice say, "You are Rory Williams, companion to the Eleventh incarnation of the Doctor. You will follow me."

A few moments later, she saw a tall silver robot pass, followed by an English man with short brown hair and a red shirt. They looked at each other as he passed, his eyes filled with fright, and he disappeared out of her sight.

Two minutes later, the robot returned and opened her door. "You are Ace, companion of the Seventh incarnation of the Doctor. You will -"

It was interrupted by Ace, who tried to punch the robot. A small hatch on its forehead quickly opened and an energy beam shot out, stopping Ace's arm mid-swing. The beam extended around her, wrenching all control away from her. It dragged her out of the room, and they started down the hall. She passed another cell and saw Seven inside.

"Doctor!" Ace shouted.

Seven looked up. "Ace?" He got up. "What's going on?"

Ace was shocked. "You don't know?!"

He shook his head. They looked at each other, fear filling Seven's eyes.

Ace was then brought out into a large arena with a glass dome high above her. The sandy floor was littered with sticks, several pillars stood in a circle in the center, and there was a large iron door opposite to her. Outside of the arena were bleachers filled with hundreds of familiar species.

The robot took her to one of the pillars, where she was tied up. She tried struggling, but the ropes got tighter.

"Don't bother," a Scottish voice said. Ace looked up and realized that there were other people tied to the other pillars (save for one, which Ace reasoned would be where Seven was going to be tied up). There was the man she saw pass her cell (Rory), a man with a long brown coat (Ten), a man who was dressed as though he was born in the 1800's (Eight), a man in a tweed jacket and bowtie (Eleven), a woman with fiery red hair (Amy), a man with blonde hair (Sam), another man in his nightgown (Jack), and a woman with short brown hair that nobody there had ever seen before.

"These chains tense up the more you try and resist," Ten continued.

Ace heard struggling behind her, and turned her head to see Seven being tied up.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're alright! What do you make of this?"

Seven looked around. "It seems we're in an arena of some sort. I'm assuming that we're about to be put through some great ordeal that needs lots of space, but I have no idea what that would be."

Amy turned to Ace. "That's not the Doctor! The Doctor's over there!" She tilted her head towards Eleven.

Seven said to her, "I think you may be confused; I'm the Doctor."

Eight, Ten, and Eleven turned towards Seven. "We're the Doctor!" they all said in sync.

Ace asked, "So wait, you're all the Doctor?"

Seven exclaimed, "Preposterous! I've never been any of them before in all my lives!"

Eleven said, "That's because we're your future incarnations."

Seven was aghast. "I can't believe it..."

Ten said, "Well, that's reincarnation for y-"

"I can't believe how bad I look in the future!"

"Me!?" Ten asked, aghast.

"No, you're fine. I'm talking about Mr. Bowtie over there."

Eleven was offended. "Well, excuse me, Mr. 'Question Marks on Everything'! I've got more fashion in my right hand than any of you had in your entire wardrobe!"

Amy shook her head as they went back and forth arguing. "Sometimes, I could swear I'm the most mature person in the TARDIS."

Ace asked her, "You travel with him?"

"Yep, me and my husband Rory," she gestured to Rory, "both do. I'm Amy, by the way."

"I'm Ace. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ace wanted to shake her hand, but they were too far apart.

Suddenly, the audience erupted in a roar of cheering. Ace saw that they were cheering because a robed figure had entered the arena on a floating platform.

Eleven and Seven stopped arguing. "What's going on?" Eleven asked, looking up.

The robed man took out a futuristic microphone and began speaking in a very deep voice.

"Creatures of all species! I know the wait has been unbearable, but we're finally ready to start! Over 900 years in the making, I'm proud to introduce 'The Battle of the Doctors'!"

The crowd roared louder.

"Say what now?" Sam asked.

"The rules are simple: The contenders must survive five rounds of two minutes with some of their most deadly adversaries. They're allowed to use whatever they had on them when they were taken, as well as anything they find in the arena. If a Doctor is eliminated, their companions are also eliminated. All eliminated contenders will be transferred back to their time, along with an entire army of Daleks! But everyone who survives will receive a time-wish, completely Paradox-free (restrictions apply, results may vary)! After everything has concluded, the contestants' memories will be altered to remove any traces this experience."

The Doctors looked at each other with scepticism.

"So, without any further ado, let the battle commence!"

The robed figure waved his arm, and all the ropes came undone.

Ace shouted at the figure, "Hey! Why are you doing this!?", but he didn't hear. Instead, he lifted his hand, slowly opening the iron door.

The brown haired woman said, "So why am I here? I don't know any of you!"

Ten looked her over. "You do seem kinda familiar... Bowtie, do you know who she is?"

Eleven said, "I've been alive for 910 years, and have gone all across space-time; there's a great probability that I met you at some point. Off the top of my head, though, I can't say I remember you." Eleven turned to the robed figure. "Hey! Before we start, might I ask: why's this girl here?"

The figure looked at her. "My sensors indicated that she has ties to every incarnation of the Doctor, the strongest ones with your incarnation."

Eleven was surprised. "That's odd, because I don't remember her in the slightest."

"My sensors do not lie; you have met her many times before."

Eleven looked at the woman. "What's your name?"

"It's 'O'."

"And you're sure you've never met me before?"

"As sure as the sky is blue," she looked up at the red sky, "at least, it is on Earth."


End file.
